Some Make It, Some Don't
Summary Dawson and Casey deal with legal matters in hopes of remaining Louie's legal guardians. Severide continues in his efforts for a bone marrow procedure to help Anna, but when things don't go as planned, he finds himself slipping back into old habits. Meanwhile, Brett opens up to Dawson and members of Firehouse 51 become competitive, much to the dismay of Chief Boden. Cast Main Cast * Jesse Spencer as Lieutenant Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide * Monica Raymund as Paramedic Gabriela Dawson * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann * Yuri Sardarov as Firefighter Brian "Otis" Zvonecek * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz * Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland * Miranda Rae Mayo as Firefighter Stella Kidd * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden Guest Stars * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * Charlotte Sullivan as Nurse Anna Turner * Jeff Hephner as Med Student Jeff Clarke * Randy Flagler as Firefighter Harold Capp * Charles Brice as Andre Keyes * DuShon Brown as Connie * Sophia Bush as Detective Erin Lindsay * Amy Morton as Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight Co-Stars * Anthony Ferraris as Squad 3 Driver Tony Ferraris * Deanna Reed-Foster as Tina Cantrell * Abby Pierce as Mindy Brill * Sasha Smith as Elsa * Tim Gamble as Ronnie Turner * Aiden Cohen as Louie Keyes * Austin Cohen as Louie Keyes * Andy John Kalkounos as Engine Lieutenant Paul Colannino * Andrew Goetten as Bartender * Christopher Borek as Bro #1 * Cynthia Brown as Cop #1 * Zach Kenney as Paramedic O'Reilly * Tony Peera as Facilities Manager * Jordan Kantola as Pants * Jonathan Isaac Frank as Gerald * Cara Lynn Johnson as Homeless Woman Crew * Michael Brandt as Creator * Derek Haas as Creator * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Joe Chappelle as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Andrea Newman as Co-Executive Producer * Michael Gilvary as Co-Executive Producer * Sarah Kucserka as Co-Executive Producer * Veronica West as Co-Executive Producer * Roger Grant as Supervising Producer * Tim Deluca as Supervising Producer * Todd Arnow as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Eric Matsumoto as Co-Producer * Jayson Crothers as Director Of Photography * Craig Jackson as Production Designer * Oscar Rene Lozoya II as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Jenny Ravitz as Casting * Claire Simon as Casting * Lynn Kressel as Original Casting * Michael A. O'Shea as Executive Story Editor * Jill Weinberger as Executive Story Editor * Liz Alper as Story Editor * Ally Seibert as Story Editor Background information and Notes *Crossover event that begins with the Chicago Fire episode "Some Make It, Some Don't" and concludes with the Chicago P.D. episode "Don't Bury This Case". Category:Episodes Category:Chicago Fire episodes Category:Crossover episodes